In the medical field, and especially in emergency, trauma and surgical practice, the mounting pole is a ubiquitous accessory. A particular application is the use of the pole for hanging a bag of intravenous fluid.
In critical care medicine, it is vital that mechanical devices be designed for repetitive, obvious use in different circumstances to provide a reliable result. Time and attention must be focused on the patient, and not the equipment. To this extent, it is especially desirable for the device to be grabbed and used, based entirely upon the tactile sense, that is, without having to look at it. The mechanical devices must also be lightweight, portable and easily cleaned and, if necessary sterilized. Further, in some situations, the mechanical device should be devoid of metallic content, due to the devices with which it is used.
It is therefore an advantage of the embodiments disclosed herein to provide a device for attaching an item along a length of a vertical pole, using the weight of the item to hold the attaching device in place.